Regret
by Broccolio
Summary: Envy and the other Homcululis want revenge on Edward. They know he is one of the sacrifices, but not even that will stop them. They turn a certian blue eye and blonde haired mechanic into a Homcululis named, Reget. With the memories of when Regret was Winry fading, Ed is trying his hardest to bring her back. Not to mention trying to keep himself from dying by her hands...


**Hello to all! This is my first FMA: Brotherhood FanFic so please go easy on me!**

**Broccolio: Envy, will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Envy: Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now.**

**Broccolio: Hehe... Uhh... Because, you don't like fighting...?**

**Envy: Well, you wouldn't fight back - so last chance.**

**Broccolio: Because if I die, no one will write this story...Which you are a huge character!**

**Envy: *Sighs* Fine, good enough. Broccolio does not own FMA: Brotherhood, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fight of Disasters

"Lust!" Envy called out.

"What is it... _Brother_?" Lust asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I need your help, taking down a certain pipsqueak named Edward." Envy said grimacing as if just the name bothered him.

Lust's face remained expressionless, but you could tell her voice had stiffened at the sound of his name, "We can't, Edward is one of our sacrifices. Father would kill us if anything happened to him."

"Oh Lust, when will you learn that I don't care what father wants. Hoenheim isn't really even our father." Envy said nonchalantly.

"You act like Hoenheim is as worthless and pathetic as a human! If he found out you were planning this, he would kill you!" Lust said, her face no longer hiding her emotions. Instead they were contorted with pain and sacredness.

"Hoenheim can't beat me! He may have created us, but every single one of the Homcululis he created are stronger than him!" Envy yelled at her, anger clearly showing on his face.

"You wouldn't know that, you've never faught him. However, I will help you cause I don't like the little twerp either. On one condition though... If anyone besides Gluttony finds out, then I had absolutely nothing to do with it. Ok?" Lust said, her voice and facial expression going back to calm and expressionless.

Hesitating slightly, Envy replied, "It's a deal, on the contrary to your condition, I have one as well."

Lust let a small smirk appear on her face, "Don't push it." She nodded her head as if to say 'what is it'.

With no hesitation this time, Envy quickly spit out, "I want to let Wrath in on this to, but he would need to know you're in."

"Fine, whatever." Lust replied as she sat down resting her head in her hands.

"Here's my plan. There is a girl named Winry Rockbell, who lives in Resembool with her grandma. From what I have heard - she is an extremely close friend of the Elric Brothers. I say we turn the girl into a Homcululis, that way Edward would never bring himself to fight her and we can make her kill him." Envy said smiling at his plan.

"Seems like a good plan to me!" Lust's voice quickly dropped from excited to questioningly, "What about Alphonse? Are we going after him to?"

"No, not yet at least. Edward is a state alchemist that can preform alchemy without a transmutation circle. Therefore, he is far more dangerous to our kind than his brother is. Besides, we can't afford to lose two of our precious sacrifices." Envy said with a huge smirk across his face.

Lust glared at him, "And I presume that you want me to do the dirty work of retrieving the girl?"

"Well, you do know how much I hate fighting. You know - feeling pain hurts!" Envy replied.

"Took you awhile to come up with that answer didn't it?" Lust said sarcastically already walking out the door.

* * *

Winry was sitting at her desk fixing Den's leg. "Poor dog..." She muttered to herself remembering how she accidentally let him go out in the rain and slipped in the mud. His auto mail leg had gotten covered in mud and a rock got wedged in between two metal bars. It had made it almost impossible to stand on that leg without sending pain through his body.

After two hours of nonstop yanking, cleaning, and touching up, she had the leg looking as good as new. She patted her dogs head as she quickly pushed the leg back into the holder. Den let out a small yelp in pain, but then licked her hand happily.

Not to long after she heard Pinako calling her name, "Winry! We have some visitors!"

She rushed down the stairs with high hopes of it being her two childhood friends - Edward and Alphonse. When she saw them at her door she leaped with joy before her eyes made their way to Ed's arm. Her happiness immediately dissolved as anger took over.

"Hey Win-" Edward began but was soon cut off by a wrench colliding with his head. From his place on the ground he yelled, "What the heck was that for Winry!?"

"I put my heart and soul into making that auto mail for you and all you do is go into some fight and ruin it!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Winry, calm down! Brother didn't mean to get it destroyed. Besides, the fight was a lot harder than we thought - the outcomes could have been a lot worse." Alphonse said stepping between his brother and Winry.

Winry's angry gaze softened as she realized it could have been his life instead of her auto mail. She ran over to him and examined his arm before smiling, "Well, it's not in terrible condition. If I stay up all night I should be able to fix it by tomorrow!"

"Good, that way we can leave first thing in the morning!" Edward said happily looking towards the sun that was just beginning to set over the horizon.

Winry let out a small sigh as she took Ed's arm and went back to her room. She began working her hardest in order to finish it.

XxxxxxxxX

It was three AM when she had finally finished. She let a small smile come on her face with a feeling of confidence. She quietly made her way down stairs where her polishing kit was.

She was surprised to see Ed sitting on the couch when she got down the stairs. He let a smile come across his face when he saw the mechanical arm in her hands. He quickly jumped up and ran over to her, snatching it out of her hands.

Winry was surprised when Edward took the mechanical arm from her and quickly pushed it into his holder. Gritting his teeth together to stop a scream. Finally,after being in that position for about five minutes he let out a smile and started making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. "I would really appreciate it if you said thank you to me for once." Winry said, bowing her head.

"I'm not going to lie - you do have amazing auto mail, however, I see no reason I have to thank you. I'm a paying customer, not to mention your auto mail always seems to fail me at the worst times!" Edward said. Yet he was shocked at what he said because he didn't mean anything he had just said. It was just that he was so tired that he guessed it had slipped out or something.

Ed opened his mouth to apologize, but Winry spoke before he got the chance. She quickly raised her head backup and stared at his golden eyes. Angry tears ready to fall out at any moment. "God Ed! I stay up countless nights puting my heart and soul into every auto mail I make for you. I always try to make it beneficial to you in some way - yet you have the nerve to tell me it always fails. And I'm sorry we make you pay - its not like I can help the fact we have a house and other necessities we have to pay for! I try to give you more credit, but you don't deserve that credit, you're to short temp-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IT WOULD BE EASIER TO SEE AN ANT WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed yelled letting his anger fuel him. Surprisingly though - no one woke up do to his outburst.

"That's not what I was saying! But you're to quick to judge and you never care about what anyone else feels! You're too immature to understand anything without freaking out!" Winry yelled on the brink of crying, both angry and sad tears.

"I'm sorry I'm not tall enough for you! Obviously you only said those things to my face because you feel you can look down upon me! It's the same thing your parents did whenever I came to see you! I always felt degraded with your parents and that's why I'm glad they're gone!" The second Edward said that he wished he could take it all back. He wanted to apologize for everything.

Before he got the chance though, Winry spoke. Her head was lowered so her hair was covering her eyes and her voice was so soft it was barely a whisper, "You know Ed, you're the only person who can make me break my promise of only shedding tears of joy!" She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Win, I'm-" Ed began but was quickly cut off by Winry.

"Shut up Ed," Winry said just as softly, but it sounded cold and dangerous. She ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Edward debated running after her, but he knew that with his luck he would only make things worse. So, he slowly walked up the stairs to his room and laid down in his bed. Saying a quick goodnight to Al before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

XxxxxxxxX

Ed sat up in bed and saw it was 11:34 in the the morning. He knew going to bed at three was a bad idea, but he really wanted his arm back. _That's right! Winry - I have to apologize to her!_ Quickly Ed jumped out of bed and got dressed in his normal attire, consisting of his black pants and shirt, along wi black boots and red cape. Finally, putting on his white gloves on last.

He rushed downstairs to see Al and Pinako talking with worry written all over their faces.

"Al, what's going on? Where's Winry?!"

"Brother... Winry's missing."

* * *

**There you go! Chapter One. **

**Please let me know what you think of it in a review! :)**

**No flames please - constructive critisim is welcomed though!**

**Nothing makes me happier than a nice review (long or short).**

**So please make me happy! :)**

**Until Chapter Two, please review, follow, and favorite,**

**-Broccolio**


End file.
